Perdão
by Kiarinha13
Summary: Gente, voltei! E agora é pra ficar! Essa fic é pra abrir minhas postagens depois de um ano sem postar XD. São os últimos minutos da vida de Voltaire, a unica coisa que o mantem vivo é a necessidade de ouvir uma coisa. O quê? Leia e descubra.


**Perdão**

(D.K.A)

Por mais que o tempo passe, que os anos mudem, não consigo esquecer aquela noite em que eu vi o que você fez.

Me lembro daquela mulher entrar com você naquele sala em que sempre me proibiu de entrar, de lá ela nunca saiu. Não que eu saiba.

Justo nessa noite, sonhei com alguém que sangrava do meu lado, ela pedia por socorro mas eu não conseguia salva-la. Assustado corri até seu encontro, não conseguia mais dormir, você não estava em nenhum lugar, desesperado entrei naquela sala e lá estava você, sorrindo para o corpo inerte da mulher que jazia no chão.

Nessa noite conheci seu eu verdadeiro, você não era o tipo de avô que pensava. Nunca vou esquecer o que fez quando percebeu minha presença, seu sorriso amarelou, seu rosto transparecia ódio e você me atacou.

Implorei para que me desculpasse, perdi seu perdão, quase sem ar por causa de sua esganadura, quase morrendo de dor. Como sofri naquela noite. Quando me soltou, corri para meu quarto, mas aquela sena ficou em minha memória, cravada dentro de mim.

Depois, você me disse que se eu falasse algo, sofreria mais do que aquela mulher, que as coisas estavam mudando. Você não me deixou ir para a escola e nem ao menos sair de casa, tudo para que eu não contasse seu segredo. Seu jeito mudou, nos mudamos de casa, fomo para a Rússia, não conheci muito de lá, fui direto para a Abadia e de lá, só sai para o Japão.

No inicio tentava fingir que ainda estava sonhando, mas as surras ao qual fui submetido, pouco a pouco, me fizeram concordar que isso era real. Você foi injusto comigo, nunca contei seu segredo, nem contaria se tivesse chance.

Fui amadurecendo com o tempo, fiquei mais forte, fingia não sentir medo, encarava meus treinos com coragem embora tinha certeza que só com sorte sobreviveria a eles.

Cansado de sofrer, já implorando mentalmente por paz, coloquei meus planos em ação. Vocês pensavam que eu era um completo robô, não faria nada sem ser mandado, já não me prendiam em uma cela, me deixavam em um quarto o qual dividia com Tala, não tão bom quanto eu, mas que concordou em me ajudar.

Nem eu, nem ele, sabíamos muito sobre computadores, ficamos muitos dias lendo alguns livros, juntando conclusões e o plano foi saindo. Descobrimos onde ficava tudo que precisávamos, algumas coisas afanávamos, outras foram pegas na hora.

Sorriamos em pensar na nossa liberdade, mas algo deu errado naquele dia. Seus estúpidos _soldadinhos _perceberam que estávamos armando algumas coisas. No dia marcado, pegaram Tala e o forçaram a dizer a verdade. Esperei em vão por sua volta, com a demora entrei em ação, destruí o que tinha que ser destruí, obstrui as saídas de ar, fechei os registros, fiz tudo perfeito, só faltava programar os computadores... e foi aí que fui pego. Tala só contou que queríamos pegar alguns dados do computador central e foi lá que me pegaram, lá, eles me acorrentaram e me levaram direto até você.

Pensei que seria castigado, que você me mataria, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Seria sua arma principal, te ajudaria a conquistar o mundo em troca de minha liberdade. Seria seu soldado principal, seguiria todos os seus planos a risca. E eu concordei. Me submeti a você.

Nesse instante você me levou até a Black Dranzer, disse que era a fera bit mais forte do mundo. Apertei a minha fênix vermelha, nunca havia perdido uma batalha com ela. Black Dranzer seria mais forte do que minha fênix? Você disse que sim. Passei a deseja-la a partir desse momento.

E foi nessa noite que sai de lá. Voltei para o quarto, Tala me pediu desculpas, disse que não tinha culpa. Tudo bem, falei, tenho coisas melhores para fazer, deitei em minha cama e fiquei lá, quando percebi que Tala dormira, sai do quarto e fui até ela. Estava vibrando de ansiedade, em fim, seria o mais forte, acabaria com minha dor. Tirei-a do lançador automático e engatei no da Dranzer, quando lancei, só lembrei da falta de água nos canos, das saídas de ar fechadas e os canos com gases inflamáveis abertos, tudo minha culpa, a Abadia explodiu.

As sirenes tocaram alto, o barulho quase me ensurdecia, eu estava em um dos andares subterrâneos, ouvia passos acima de mim, com certeza todo o prédio estava sendo evacuado, tentei me levantar mas minhas pernas não me aguentavam, elas estavam totalmente queimadas, ardiam muito, meus braços, peito, rosto, tudo ardia. Alguém chegou do meu lado._-Achei ele, mestre.- _foi tudo que ouvi antes de desmaiar.

Acordei mais tarde naquele dia, ouvia o barulho de maquinas funcionando, devia estar em um avião ambulância, me avô olhou serio para mim e bateu com a sua bengala em minha cabeça, era só isso que eu precisava para desmaiar.

Até essa parte da história, eu não me lembrava muito bem, essa parte da minha vida foi me apagada, me roubada, eu a avia esquecido completamente.

Quando cheguei ao Japão, você me colocou em uma escola noturna, de manha eu fazia exercícios físicos e de tarde eu treinava beyblade.não me lembrava de Abadia, não me lembrava de sala, não me lembrava de Tala... não me lembrava daquela mulher.

Eu pensava ter sofrido um acidente de carro, pensava que minha mãe havia me abandonado com meu pai e ele bateu o carro, um acidente fatal, onde só eu sobrevivi.

Tudo mentira, meu pai havia me abandonado, minha mãe tinha me criado, mas você, ela foi até sua casa tirar satisfações, entrou naquela sala e... morreu. Sim, ela era minha mãe. Você era seu sogro, matou seu filho e depois minha mãe. Eu odeio você por isso. Você matou minha mãe.

Passei o inicio de minha adolescência no Japão, tinha minha Gang, você não tinha nada contra, só queria que nós pegássemos as fera bits para você.

Passei por cima de varias pessoas, os caras mais velhos tinham medo de mim, eu era muito forte, na minha cabeça eu treinava com meu pai quando pequeno, mas a verdade é que isso tudo era fruto da Abadia, eu era temido por todos, respeitado. Vencia todos os campeonatos de Beyblade que eu participava, mas você nunca me deixou ir adiante, nunca me deixou ir para o mundial, Dinckson sempre me convidava, até que eu perdi, perdi para a porcaria de um moleque amador.

Irônico, foi eu virar líder de equipe, eu e mais três idiotas, e um outro que entrou de metido. Você voltou a me enganar, trai minha equipe, voltei para ela, trai você, fomos campeões mundiais, me afastei, fui para uma escola interna, voltei para equipe, ela cresceu... depois entrou um caipira, depois teve a Bega... teve muitos campeonatos e nós vencemos. A vida me ensinou a amar essa equipe. Depois alguns saíram. Ficamos só a equipe inicial, depois o Kenny, fez faculdade se formou. Continuei nela, até o fim, quando ela se quebrou, cada um foi para um lado, eu fiquei sozinho, não que não fosse antes, comecei a viajar, até que voltei para casa. E agora, você esta aqui na minha frente, apenas ligado por esses parelhos, eu posso te matar, sem nem encostar em você, posso fazer você pagar por tudo que me fez, mas não vou fazer isso.

Não sou que nem você, tenho escrúpulos, tenho moral, hoje minha equipe vai se reencontrar, vamos fazer um jantar, todos tem família, apenas eu sou sozinho, sozinho por que quero e por sua causa, sozinho em mundo cheio de pessoas.

Tive chances de me aproximar de muitas garotas, mas por sua causa não consigo aproveitar. Tive chance de fazer muitos amigos, de conseguir muitos trabalhos, mas meus traumas não me deixam.

Quando olho para você aqui nesse estado, tenho vontade de te atacar, te derrubar dessa cama. Mas sabe por que eu não faço isso?

Por que eu te perdôo.

**Vira as costas e sai do aposento, nesse instante o coração de Voltaire para de bater. **

(The end)


End file.
